Business Cum Pleasure
by maestro de la muerte
Summary: Attraction is a funny thing. One minute you're all geared up for the most important event in your life and the next your eye can't help but be caught by the sexy foreign envoy. What's a man to do when "do" is the problem? AU, Yaoi, Sasu/Naru. One-shot.


**Hello! First time with Naruto fandom so be kind? :$**

**Disclaimer: This characters belong to Kishimoto and I just borrow them for some sexy times ;)**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, graphic content, M for a reason like holy shizz**

**Has been beta'd by the awesome NoName-chan.**

* * *

"His name's Sasuke."

The blond head jerked back. "Who-what? Whose name is Sasuke?"

The man beside him winked conspiratorially. "The one you've been not-so-surreptitiously keeping track of for the past hour maybe? What, you think the fact your eyes haven't left him since we entered the room went unnoticed, Naruto?"

Cheeks coloured slightly as Naruto leaned back, wrenching his gaze away from the raven haired beauty to focus on his companion. "Well it's not like it's a crime to _look _Kakashi…and hey! I was just looking, but you even know his name!" Leaning towards him he teased good-naturedly. "Something you want to tell me, huh?"

Kakashi chuckled, eyes crinkling merrily. "Sorry kiddo, but my hair didn't turn white for nothing. It's from having three loud kids and an even louder wife. So really, I'd rather enjoy this time off quietly than get into some torrid affair with an envoy from another country. Not that that should dissuade someone else…"

Naruto shook his head. "Seriously, how come you know so much about him, eh?" His eyes suddenly narrowed to slits and he brought his face uncomfortably close to Kakashi's. "You've been spying on other people again, haven't you?"

Kakashi just rolled his one visible eye. "It's part of our job Naruto, in case you hadn't realized. We came to this land specifically to gain knowledge about these people and their neighbours." Looking down to see the befuddled expression on the blond's face, he gave a long suffering sigh. "Don't tell me you zoned out during the debriefing _again_ Naruto."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, hand unconsciously coming up to scratch the back of his head in a nervous tick he'd developed as a child. "You know they bore the shit out of me Kakashi! Why can't they like, draw us pretty pictures or something instead of droning on for hours and hours—_ooff_!"

"It's time to shut up Naruto," Kakashi murmured while digging his _very sharp elbow_ into his ribs. "Their Emperor is about to arrive."

Immediately, they both dropped their heads to the floor, assuming a reverent position as they'd been instructed. But a second before Naruto's head made contact, he sent a final fleeting glance at the dark-haired man he'd been so entranced with.

Only to find him staring right back.

Thankfully, the eye contact didn't last long enough for Naruto to fully harbour an impact. Before he knew it, he was staring at a shiny bamboo floor, breathing in the light fragrance it emitted. His ears perked up as he heard the sounds of multiple feet suddenly thudding across the floor and then stopping abruptly. He assumed the footsteps belonged to the guards entering before their Emperor, surveying the room to gauge any potential threats. But it seemed they found none, for seconds later, the sound of a single pair of feet was heard, this one much softer and mellower in intensity.

That would be the Emperor, he assumed.

Naruto was excited. After all, he'd personally volunteered for this journey knowing full well how long and arduous the travelling would be. Seriously, it was no easy process coming from where he lived in the heart of the Holy Roman Empire all the way to the eastern shore of the continent. But he'd always had a desire to diversify his experiences past that of the Empires borders, which sometimes seemed never-ending. His passion for other cultures combined with his ability to get along well with people from all walks and states of life had resulted in him quickly rising the ranks in the diplomatic hierarchy.

Which was precisely the reason why he was here, thousands of miles from home, meeting and hopefully establishing friendly relations with what the Empire considered a strategic partner in the East. Well, that's what he thought coming in to the mission. How was he know that when his superiors said "establish ties" they really meant "spy on them to assess their military might"?

Damn, he really wasn't one for convoluted politics.

He jerked back to the present when another _very sharp_ elbow dug itself into his gut and he wheezed. "Get up Naruto!" Kakashi hissed so only the blond could hear. "Everyone's staring at you!"

Slight panic overtook him and without thinking, he whipped his head back up. The hasty and undoubtedly loud apologies stuck in his throat, however, when he caught the intense stare Sasuke was giving him.

It seemed like time stopped as he stared into the dark depths. There was something he saw there, a spark of something inexplicable. What it was, Naruto could only guess.

_I hope it means he's interested…_

…_But let's be honest, he's probably thinking what an idiot I am. _

With effort, he tore his gaze away and slowly the world around him filtered back in. He realized everyone was staring at him, and at that he blushed heavily attracting even more attention.

A deep voice had him looking at the dais, where he caught his first glimpse of the aging Emperor, lounging comfortably amid heavily embroidered pillows. "Well this is an unorthodox start as any. You, come forward and tell me your name."

Naruto tamped down the rising horror inside of him at being singled out like that, but with it, there was also a sense of heady excitement. Because really, how many people got to address the Emperor directly? If he played this right, this could be a major turning point in his career!

Standing up, he made sure to pass what he hoped looked like a cursorily glance over to Sasuke, only to find him turned away, his mouth set in a hard line. It bewildered Naruto for a moment – had he done something his new obsession didn't like?

Shaking it off, he took careful steps towards the waiting Emperor's dais, aware of the many pairs of eyes following him. Oblivious as he might often be, he knew one small mistake could cost him – and his fellow envoys – everything they'd come here to achieve. He could practically feel Kakashi praying fervently behind him.

Sinking to his knees, he looked the man in front of him over, noting the fine gray goatee and age spots dotting his warm brown skin. In all honesty, Naruto had expected the man to be stuffy and full of himself, but there was a certain twinkle in his eye that indicated otherwise.

_Good, maybe I won't die of boredom after all. _

"My name's Ne—uh, Naruto."

"You don't seem quite as sure of that as you should Ne—uh Naruto," the Emperor replied back and it took a second for Naruto to realize the man was poking fun at him.

In return, he grinned freely, hands relaxing on his knees. "Yeah well, I was told my real name would be too unusual for here, so this is my temporary one for now!"

The Emperor smiled back at him. "Well Naruto as we're introducing ourselves, it seems only polite that I do so too. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and it's a pleasure to have you at my court."

Blue eyes scrunched up in pleasure at being the center of attention for so long. "Yeah I knew that old man!"

A collective gasp resounded behind him and he looked back curiously, only to see shocked faces staring back at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Sarutobi chuckled lightly and beckoned him closer. "Oh ignore them, Naruto," he whispered good-naturedly between them. "They're just stuffy diplomats. Nothing to worry about."

The bright blond nodded sagely, and whispered back. "I don't know why they're so serious all the time. Maybe if they smiled a little more when meeting each other, there wouldn't be so much tension between their nations!"

Brown eyes regarded him thoughtfully. "You are a wise man Naruto. I think you will fit in well here." Leaning back, he regarded the rest of the chamber, eyes landing on someone Naruto didn't see. "Tell me then, do you agree that most people here take themselves too seriously?"

Naruto didn't even have to think before he answered. "Yeah, totally. Somebody really needs to lighten the mood around here."

Sarutobi's mouth pursed thoughtfully at that, his eyes still glued to the person behind Naruto. Whoever _that_ was. "I tend to agree. Therefore, if you would have it, I have a sort of—mission for you." Finally his gaze travelled back to Naruto, though the blond couldn't say for sure if he liked what he saw there.

Now, Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew it would be a really big deal if he got into the Emperor's good books – it was what they were here for presumably (He'd know for sure if he'd had better listening skills but no one's perfect right?)

_Except that sexy Sasuke guy! He's pretty—_

_Shut up, brain!_

Besides he always liked a good challenge and judging from Sarutobi's look, that's exactly what he was getting.

"Bring it on old man!" he whisper-shouted, only half mindful of the people shifting uncomfortably behind him. "I won't stop till my task's complete!"

Sarutobi nodded and Naruto listened eagerly as his task was laid out. "There's another envoy here, from the island nation off our coast. He's young and promising, and I do this because I genuinely like him as a person."

"Just tell me what I need to do," Naruto said eagerly.

"Don't worry, it'll be self-explanatory when you meet him," he mused. "In fact, I think you already have."

Naruto's face scrunched in confusion as Sarutobi leaned back with a self-satisfied air, the corner of his lips tilted in a small smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke, come forth."

A jolt went through Naruto as he realized who Sarutobi had just called. Sweat prickled his temples and his stomach gave an uneasy lurch as firm footsteps sounded behind him. Unconsciously, he straightened his back as Sasuke – _dark hair, sinful eyes, perfect body (from what he could see and what he wished he could see) Sasuke_ – came to rest beside him, folding his knees in as graceful a motion as Naruto had ever seen.

Blood thrummed pleasantly through him as Sasuke uttered the first words he'd heard him speak. "I am at your service, _Emperor__.__"_

Naruto was in a lovely daze, Sasuke's clear voice reverberating pleasantly inside his head. _Oh what I wouldn't give to have that man moan my name…_

_What?_

In front of him, Sarutobi hummed. "Uchiha Sasuke, I have a task for you. Will you accept it?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure," Sasuke murmured.

With a brief glance at a clearly bewildered Naruto, the Emperor continued. "Good. I want you to show Naruto, the man beside you, around our lovely city. I trust since you've been here awhile you can act as an appropriate guide to my new guest?"

They were close enough that Naruto felt Sasuke's body freeze. Not like he was any better, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

_He couldn't have noticed…could he? Ahh, hell no, he wasn't even here when I was creepi—uh, admiring Sasuke._

_So what the hell?_

Sasuke's voice broke him out his thoughts and he forced himself to listen carefully. "Of course _Emperor, you-__honour__ me with your request."_ And this time the jolt he felt was one of excitement and maybe a little – ok, a lot – of happiness.

Because whatever his mission might be, he would soon be spending some quality time in close proximity with Sasuke.

No wonder the people here thought their Emperor gods, Naruto was ready to bow down and worship Sarutobi like one!

The man in question turned to him and caught his eye, offering him a pleased smile. "Excellent. Does this arrangement suit you Naruto?"

The blond nodded and his lips split in a wide smile. "I'm looking forward to discovering your city, old man," he said, adding under his breath: "Not to mention one thing in particular."

He shared a final conspiratorial look with Sarutobi before they were dismissed. While they were leaving, Naruto made an effort to not look anyone in the eye, for fear they'd see the unnatural excitement shining in his own. Despite that, he couldn't help but looking at Kakashi when they passed him, only to see him making a lewd gesture in his lap where no one but him would see.

The others were left wondering what could have possibly made the blond anomaly go from a healthy pink colour to flaming red in seconds.

Oh well, some of life's mysteries were meant to stay unsolved.

**(-000-)**

As soon as they stepped out the door, Naruto turned to Sasuke immediately, eager to introduce himself properly. But even as he opened his mouth, the raven was striding away, fury written clearly in every line of his body.

He hurried to catch up, reaching out a hand to grip a hard shoulder. But before they could touch, Sasuke whirled around.

"Don't even think about touching me," he hissed, dark eyes sparkling with fury.

It took Naruto off-kilter for a bit, but he bounced back quickly, not one to dwell on things for long. Besides he'd said he liked challenges right?

"Hey so the old man said—"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Old man?" he grit out. "Why is it that the idiots get all the luck?"

Blue eyes widened at the insult and Naruto finally felt a little bit of his natural anger come forth. "Hey!" he shouted, ignoring the few people who turned to look their way. "Where the hell do you come off calling me an idiot?! If anything, you're the idiot here—" Racking his brains for foreign insults he said the first thing that came to his mind. "—Teme!"

Immediately he cringed internally at how lame that sounded. _Oh well, at least it's in Sasuke's native language. _

Instead of getting riled up like Naruto expected, Sasuke only smirked back. "'Teme'? That's the best thing you could come up with. Funny," he scoffed. "An envoy who only speaks retard and not even good retard at that. Dobe."

And it was true Naruto didn't really have a knack for foreign languages – it had taken him ages to even get the hang of the one they spoke here; he didn't need the hassle of learning this guy's (however hot) language too!

"We're speaking the same language now aren't we?" he fired back. "So I guess you must be fluent in retard too, seeing as how you respond perfectly."

"I'm going to kill you." His tone was almost murderous.

"You can't." Naruto replied back, smug in the knowledge that there were guards around, not to mention he was trained by his own Empire's best.

"Watch me." But then again, Sasuke did sound convincing…

"But—you have to show me around!" Yeah, yeah! He couldn't kill him when the Emperor had ordered specifically to be his guide. Any mishap would be too suspicious, at least that's what he hoped…

"I'll drown you in the pools." Uh…

"I know how to swim!"

"Slit your throat behind the trees and leave you to rot." Maybe…

"I'll call for help, I can be pretty loud!"

"Wrap you in bloody meat and set the wolves after you." He should run…?

"You're one sadistic bastard, you know that?!"

Maybe calling for help now would be good option. There were lots of people walking through the hallways, so someone was bound to come help him – right?

But in all fairness the whole exchange was kind of turning him on too. In fact pretty soon he'd have to resort to thinking about his fallback image to make his arousal go away (hint: no matter what the women said, Kakashi naked and balls deep inside his wife was not a pretty sight. It was blessing his gag reflex had spared him the seconds so he could go to a safer place and puke his guts out, and not in front of the couple doing the nasty).

Not to mention, it hadn't escaped Naruto's notice that despite Sasuke's insistence to not touch him, he'd moved very close (almost intimately close) into his personal space, something his body was all too insistent on enjoying.

_Damn it body, why do you always betray me at the most awkward times?!_

_Because I love you._

_EH?_

Oh wait, Sasuke was speaking. Naruto snapped to and listened with half an ear, mostly just enjoying the warm air blowing across his lips, scented with the man's unique scent.

_Bliss…_

_Focus, Naruto!_

"—ny idea how much you've cost me? Instead of being inside the Emperor's chambers, I'm out here with you. I've been preparing for this audience for weeks, and here you come waltzing in with your gutter manners and loud voice and take away my one chance to talk to the Emperor about my business! I trained my whole life for this position and he takes fancy to you of all people? All my work, my plan—"

Suddenly, mid-sentence, Uchiha Sasuke found his mouth utterly and inexplicably distracted.

He'd done it on a whim, partly out of a desire to shut the man up but mostly to just taste those pale lips. There had been an entrancing quality to them that has mesmerized him as they'd moved rhythmically to form words (words that had gone in one ear and out the next but whose keeping track right? Not Naruto), and he'd been overcome with an intense desire to taste Sasuke on his own lips and tongue.

Now, he moved experimentally, rubbing chastely against the firmness that was Sasuke, frozen as he was on the spot. Naruto wished he'd respond quickly and get into the groove – he liked his partners active and feisty.

_Probably why I'm attracted to him so much. I've never seen so much repressed fire in someone. _

But all thoughts of a happy ending were shattered when Naruto was pushed back abruptly and then punched squarely in the jaw.

He fell back, dazed and confused. He hadn't even thought of the possibility that Sasuke might not reciprocate his more carnal desires.

_Now you figure it out moron? Or maybe you think punching is Sasuke's way of saying 'I love you' and boy if that's the case have I got news for you!_

_Didn't I tell you to shut up brain? You're so mean to me._

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

_Oh you did it now, Naruto. Might as well start coming up with inscriptions for your gravestone now cause he's about to dig you a new grave!_

…_Help?_

But Sasuke seemed to visibly reign himself in. "What I would to give wring your neck right now. You're just lucky I have more important things to attend to than proving myself not-guilty of murder."

Naruto laughed nervously, though inside he was sagging with relief. Maybe he hadn't ruined things after all. "So, Sasuke-teme, can we start the tour now? I really want to see the fish pond, and oh maybe try that noodle dish here that they keep raving about. And what about— hey! Bastard, where are you going?!"

"Away from your annoying presence," Sasuke called over his shoulder as he stalked away. Anywhere would be better than there.

"But Sasukeee!" Naruto wailed, scrambling after the dark-haired man. Seeing that he was being thoroughly ignored, Naruto crossed his arms and huffed petulantly, resolving to follow the man until he _made_ him pay attention.

As they walked, Naruto didn't realize how far they'd come from the main hub of the palace, that they were surrounded now by mere plants, though obviously well-taken off. In the distance, he heard the gentle gurgling of water, belatedly remembering that Kakashi had said that the palace was surrounded by a man-made river.

_But that means we're at the edge of the palace grounds…meaning…_

_Sasuke was taking him there to kill him!_

With a small '_eep'_, Naruto made to back away, but before he could, he was slammed against a nearby tree by hard body. It took his panicked brain a second to realize that it was Sasuke's hard body that was pinning him and another to register the soft lips that had captured his own. Lips that had been pressed against him once before, lips he'd never thought he'd get to taste again. But there they were.

While his mind whirred, his body relaxed against Sasuke and he eagerly kissed back. Because if this was how he was dying, he'd a die a thousand deaths just to have those lips against his.

They moved together softly at first, almost hesitantly as each got accustomed to the others' rhythm. But soon, Naruto got impatient and he titled his head, deepening the kiss until sparks flew through him. Pressed so intimately against him, he felt it when Sasuke let out a low growl as they started to nip and suck at each other's lips. Their bodies seemed to burn through their clothes and they strained against each other, the inexplicable urge to get closer, to devour, almost overwhelming them. And when Sasuke swiped his hot tongue against Naruto's swollen lips, the blond didn't even think before opening his mouth and surrendering himself to Sasuke's taste.

They broke apart when Naruto finally registered that the burning in his chest was not due to lust, but a lack of oxygen. Slowly, reluctantly, he broke off from his assailant's mouth, moving to lean back against the rough bark of the tree. Slowly the world around him filtered in, the warmth of the sun against his head, the chirping of the birds. But nothing compared to the sight of the Uchiha standing before him, flushed and breathing heavily, looking as if he'd thoroughly enjoyed himself from the smirk slowly curving across his face.

"What the hell, bastard? I thought you hated kissing me!" Naruto's bewilderment shone through clearly in his tone.

Sasuke simply snorted, moving his body to rest gently against the blond's. "Hmm, I don't recall ever saying that."

At that, Naruto got quiet. Sasuke was right, he had never said that he disliked _kissing_ him…

"But then, why the hell did you push me away?"

Sasuke tilted his head, moving to brush his lips softly against Naruto's temple. For a moment, he simply savoured the taste, before replying in almost a whisper, "What do you expect when you kiss someone in public?"

Obviously this was not the response the smaller man was expecting as his face screwed up in confusion. Sasuke sighed before moving to explain. "I've wanted to jump you since the moment I saw you. And I'd planned on seducing you tonight, in private, but it seems _someone_ is a little impatient." Brushing his lips against thundering pulse, he quietly added. "One thing you should know, I don't like people seeing what belongs to me. And you, naked and writhing, definitely belongs to me now."

The Uchiha's possessive words sliced through the fog of lust that had enthralled Naruto the moment Sasuke had leaned against him. _Wait a second, did Sasuke-teme just say he _belonged_ to him? What the hell, I don't belong to anyone!_

And he said so. "What the hell teme, I don't belong to anyone! Least of all bastard Uchihas!"

Sasuke just chuckled darkly, pressing even closer to the blond until the latter squirmed uncomfortably. "That's where you're wrong. From the moment I laid eyes on you, you belonged to me. I want you as mine. And Uchihas always get what they want."

Naruto moved to protest, but the tables had turned and now it was he who was silenced by Sasuke's forceful kiss. The predator had officially become the prey in this chase and Naruto found he didn't mind as much as he should have, not when Sasuke latched his lips onto his neck, sucking hungrily to create a large bruise, not when he was pushed down onto the soft grass, his body quickly covered from head to toe with Sasuke, igniting the most beautiful heat in the pit of his stomach, and certainly not when Sasuke smirked and ground their hips together, eliciting a loud moan from both of them as their cocks came into contact.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven. Never had anyone made his blood boil like this, his pulse thunder until he felt like he was drowning. No one had ever made him moan and cry out without care, until he didn't care what the Uchiha touched, as long as all of his attention was on him.

"Are we really going to do this?" Naruto shuddered out in a long breath as Sasuke stripped him of his clothes. Dark eyes burned through him as Sasuke took in the golden expanse of skin Naruto's clothes were hiding. His mouth almost watered in delight as he imagined feasting on the tan flesh for days on end. Sasuke couldn't imagine wanting anything as much as he wanted the foreign man in that second, and like he'd said, an Uchiha always got what he wanted.

"Of course we are, dobe," he answered, his voice husky laced with supressed passion. "It's your fault I couldn't contain myself until later, so it's fitting you claim the punishment for that as well."

The lust slammed into Naruto like nothing else and he arched, enjoying the slight breeze that cooled his flushed skin. "Well then," he replied, trailing a sensuous hand down his body. "What're you waiting for?"

"Devour me."

It was a whisper, but to Sasuke it was like those two words slammed through his defenses and he fell down on Naruto like a hungry animal. He bit Naruto's neck with a soft growl, feeling his cock harden at the wanton sound his dobe produced. The blood thrummed through him as Naruto's hands came up to wind themselves through his dark hair, tugging the strands impatiently until he brought their mouths together once more.

They ravished each other's mouths, pushing their bodies closer together and grinding. Naruto's hands trailed down his back until they reached the hem of his shirt. He pulled, wanting the last barrier between their bare skin gone and Sasuke quickly slid of his clothes. Naruto hummed deep in his throat as his bastard's body was fully revealed.

Pale skin stretched over lean muscles, broad shoulders and a tapered waist – everything Naruto loved in a lover's body. Finally, he let his eyes drink in the sight of the man's member, and he signed in happiness. Long and damn fine, just like the man himself. That was a cock he could come to love buried in his body.

"Had your fill?" Amusement laced Sasuke's voice as he took in the glazed look in the blond's eyes. His heart lurched as Naruto aimed a devastatingly handsome smile at him.

"I won't be satisfied until I have you inside me."

In a blink, Sasuke was on him like an animal, attacking his lips with a low growl. Naruto trembled from heady sensation of naked skin touching for the first time, and he wound his arms tight around Sasuke so they could press closer.

"Mhm, Sa-Sasuke," he moaned. "Please…"

Sasuke chuckled as he languidly traced a delicate nipple with his tongue. "What is it, dobe?"

Naruto frowned and made to push Sasuke off. "Well, if we're not going to do this—"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his dobe's antics before tightening his arms around the writhing man. "I guess the foreplay will have to wait another time then." And with he proceeded to kiss down Naruto's body, pleased as his lover voiced his pleasure without abandon. He ran his hands teasingly down firm thighs, stopping to massage his hips. Leaning down, he licked his way down to Naruto's groin, taking in the swollen length with pride.

"Are you—" Naruto's breathy question was swallowed by a loud cry as Sasuke wrapped his lips around the head of the bobbing erection and _sucked_. Naruto let out a constant stream of moans and pants as Sasuke moved down his length, licking and sucking for all he was worth. Only the strong grip on his hips prevented him from bucking up wildly, but even then, the skin around Sasuke's fingers was stained red from the struggle.

Drowning in the sea of pleasure, Naruto didn't notice when a finger probed his twitching entrance. Only when the hot mouth was removed from his cock did he gasp and slowly come back to his senses. Opening eyes he hadn't realized he's closed, he was met first with Sasuke looking down him. Their gazes clashed and locked, and Naruto found it hard to breathe, especially when Sasuke leaned down and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I need to prep you," he whispered and their lips moved together in feather-light brushes that sent tingles through Naruto. He smiled in response and opened his mouth eagerly when Sasuke presented him with three fingers. Quickly, he went to work, lapping and coating the long fingers thoroughly with saliva, moaning as Sasuke lazily stroked his erection while he did so.

Sasuke tugged his fingers out with a light pop, gathering Naruto close in his arms as he reached behind to finger his dobe's opening. Naruto gasped in pleasure and anticipation, burying his head in Sasuke's neck, as one after another finger breached his opening. Sasuke went slow, stretching and massaging his tight walls slowly and tenderly. They both reveled in the heat that gathered through them, breaths quickening in tandem as the raven prepared his blond.

Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Sasuke," he moaned. "Please!"

Sasuke seized his lips as Naruto arched into him. Quickly, he pulled his fingers out, stroking his cock and guiding it towards Naruto's red hole.

The Uchiha gazed down at Naruto's red and panting face, a foreign emotion tightening his chest like never before. "You sure?" he asked, voice low and deep. "I won't be able to stop myself after."

In answer, Naruto placed a hand around Sasuke's cock and pulled it towards his entrance. Shifting his knees up, he took a breath to calm the faint tremor rocking his body before placing the fat tip at his entrance. Both of them let out a deep sigh as the head pushed against the ring of muscle and Sasuke laced their free hands together as slowly, he was claimed by the wet heat that was Naruto.

His body seemed to pulse with his heart as Sasuke rested inside Naruto, giving them both time to adjust to the intrusion. The blond could see the strain in the other man's face as he breathed in and out slowly, and in a moment of mischief, rolled his hips languidly. The slight pain was worth it to see Sasuke cry out at the unexpected slice of pleasure and Naruto did it again, loving that he could make the arrogant Uchiha lose his composure.

"And here I thought I was being nice and considerate," Sasuke growled.

Naruto chuckled breathlessly, very aware of the cock throbbing inside of him. "Who told you to do that, bastard? Just _move_."

A smirk was all he could take in before Sasuke slid out and rammed back in, sending wave of delicious pleasure sparking through him. Naruto threw his head back and cried out with abandon as Sasuke set a fast and rough pace, making sure his cock slid in as far as he could go before pulling out. And all Naruto could do was spread his legs wider and beg incoherently for more.

His back slid against the grass repeatedly and his hand tightened around Sasuke's. Never in his life had someone managed to make him so vocal, for he was surprised that someone from the palace didn't come and investigate the loud noises pouring from this side of the garden. But Naruto was beyond caring and from the satisfactory glint in Sasuke's dark eyes, he knew the other man enjoyed his moans and shouts.

A particularly harsh thrust sent Naruto's mind tumbling into oblivious and he let out a soundless scream. Sasuke looked down at his beautiful lover and knew he'd found his prostate. Changing the angle of his thrusts, he made sure that every movement sent his Naruto into a frenzy of pleasure, his free hand clawing and scraping at the ground. But even then he met pushed down into Sasuke's cock, wanting it, _needing it_, deeper inside him.

The sounds of flesh slapping together reverberated throughout the glade, drowning everything out except the sound of Naruto's voice and Sasuke's occasional grunt as he thrust at a steady pace.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he felt the hot coil in his stomach tightening to an unbearable degree.

Leaning down, the Uchiha captured his blond's lips in a frenzied kiss. "What?" he gasped, close to losing control. "What is it love?"

Naruto registered the word in the back of his brain, but everything slipped away in the wash of pleasure as Sasuke's hips slammed into him again and again in a rhythm as old as time.

"Fuck – ugh – Sasuke!" he moaned again. "'M gonna…!"

"I know baby," Sasuke almost crooned back, his own thrusts becoming erratic as he slipped closer to his orgasm. "Come for me."

Naruto's muscles tightened at the words, and Sasuke gasped at the heady feeling. The heat was overwhelming and his cock was over-sensitised beyond measure. A few more erratic thrusts and Sasuke came with a loud gasp inside Naruto, filling the smaller man up with his essence. Reaching down, he stroked Naruto, once, twice, and then the blond was coming with a loud cry, splattering their bodies with his own cum. They both rode out their orgasms leisurely, hands clasped and mouth attached – so close it felt like they were breathing each other in. Finally, Sasuke pulled out with soft squish, burying his face in sunshine locks and breathing his lover in.

They lay like that for what seemed like hours, sometimes kissing languidly and other time just staring into each other's eyes. Only when the sun started to set, painting the sky with vibrant hues, did Sasuke move to get up.

They dressed quietly, but close, unwilling to break the tentative emotionally connection they'd forged while connected physically. Sasuke moved to take Naruto into his arms as soon as he was done, smiling softly as the blond rested his head against his shoulder with a soft sigh.

"You know," Naruto whispered as Sasuke combed through his hair gently. "You weren't quite as stuck up as the Emperor said."

He felt rather than heard as Sasuke chuckled. "That's because the old fart's never seen me like this." Tilting Naruto's face up, he brushed their lips together softly and whispered, "Not many people do."

A bright smile stretched across Naruto's face. "And he better not in the future either," he warned before snuggling back in against Sasuke's warmth. "Because now you're all mine."

A soft kiss. And then, "Hn."

**(-000-)**

_7 MONTHS LATER_

Naruto leaned against the window of his home and stared longingly out at the sun. The sun that was setting over his home back in Roman Empire, and not with Sasuke who was back in the East.

_Sasuke_…

After they'd made love all those months ago, Naruto had spent every waking moment possible with Sasuke. People usually got sick of Naruto's loud personality and overenthusiastic attitude after a while but not Sasuke. In fact, the usually stoic man had seemed to enjoy it, if the regular molestations that occurred every night and most days were any indicator.

_I wonder if he meant it…when he called me his love…_

Because that first time had been the only one Sasuke had seemed to slip up like that, much to Naruto's disappointment. The word love had never been mentioned again, but Naruto knew that for his part, he'd slowly fallen for the man each and every day they'd spent together.

But then they'd had to leave, quite suddenly. The missives from his own Emperor had come and could not be ignored, and Naruto had lost even the opportunity to even say goodbye as they left in the middle night. A hastily scrawled note left on Sasuke's pillow was all he had managed. In it were words Naruto hadn't had the courage to say in person.

He hoped Sasuke had gotten at least that. He hoped Sasuke had felt some remorse that he was gone. He hoped Sasuke…

He hoped too much.

Sasuke had probably moved on with his life by now, for it had been almost three months. He imagined the other man with another lover, smiling and looking at them the way he'd sometimes look at Naruto…

A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts and he frowned. Today was his day off, and he hadn't arranged to meet up with any of his friends. So who…?

The knock sounded again and he moved to open the door, curiosity marring his features.

The first thing he noticed was dark eyes. Darker than the sky without stars, darker than the blackest ink. They accentuated the pale skin surrounding them, skin that Naruto had longed to touch for so long…

"Dobe, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

**So, did I butcher the characters or what? Leave a review pretty please, even one line makes my day :)**


End file.
